


Climb That Like A Tree

by Agent Purple Pants (fannyvonfabulus)



Series: We're All The Same Height Lying Down [3]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Basically, F/M, I don't know how to tag this, Lee wears a waistcoat, Vix just really loves how long Lee's torso is, Vix really likes it when Lee wears a waistcoat, Wall Sex, and Vix can't get enough, and Vix sits at home with her neverending sexual frustration, and want to climb him like a tree, but Lee has to go to work, i don't know how to tag this#, it's sooooooo long, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/Agent%20Purple%20Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee wears the waistcoat that Tom had custom made for him and Vix shows him just how much she likes him wearing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climb That Like A Tree

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Lo all! I’,m back with another installment!
> 
> This one is just Lee and Vix, but Tom makes a cameo.
> 
> This one started out kind of sweet and fluffy but ended up being a bit filthy. Not quite sure how that happened but hey-ho! Think i’ve just been looking at too many pics of Lee in a suit. And i totally have thing about men in waistcoats. Especially Lee. And when you read this one, you’ll see that I have a MASSIVE kink for how long Lee’s torso is. I mean, have you seen him? 
> 
> JFC. HIS BODY IS SO LONG. So much skin......
> 
> Unbeta'd and I'm running on no sleep at the moment so I aplogise for any and all mistakes.

**PART 3**

Vix wakes up and stretches, a sleepy smile on her face as she remembers that she has two whole weeks of doing nothing before she heads for the next job.  The sun is streaming in through the window, bathing the bed in its warm tendrils of golden light.  She rolls to her right and pouts a little forlornly at the empty space that Tom usually occupies.  He’s away on a shoot and seeing his side of the bed empty always makes Vix a little sad.  She doesn’t like it when either one of her boys isn’t home and a sad little sigh escapes her lips.  She stretches a hand out to run over the cool sheet and grabs his pillow to curl around it.  It smells of Tom and she buries her face in it.  A long arm snakes around her middle and Vix allows herself a small smile as she feels Lee curl around her back, covering her from shoulders to feet.  He slides his other arm under her neck so that her head is pillowed against his bicep and tightens his arm around her middle.

“I miss him too,” Lee mumbles into her hair, his voice wonderfully thick with sleep.  All those acres of glorious skin are sleep warm and pressed against her making her smile widen.  She knows that he has to get up soon, a day of press interviews to get to, but right now she has him all to herself.  She loves lazy mornings in bed, especially when all three of them are there to enjoy it.  Sometimes they don’t even bother getting out of bed except for food.  It’s so rare that they all get time off together that they make the most of those mornings when they do.

“It sucks when I get time off and you two don’t,” Vix murmurs into Tom’s pillow.  “What am I supposed to do all my lonesome all day?  Can’t I come with you?”

“You _really_ want to spend all day stuck in stuffy hotel room listening to me answer the same questions over and over again?” Lee says sleepily and Vix can feel him smile into her hair.  “I know you.  You’ll get bored and start being a menace.”

“Promise I won’t,” Vix absolutely doesn’t whine.

“Yes, you will,” Lee yawns, clearly not relishing the day ahead.  “Until then, you could always stay right where you are.”

“Fine,” Vix huffs. “I’ll just stay here, all naked in bed while I wait for you to get home.”

“Aaaand now that’s all I’ll be thinking about all day,” Lee grumbles, tightening his arm around her and Vix laughs into Tom’s pillow.

They lie there a little longer, Vix drifting in and out of sleep as she feels the steady beat of Lee’s heart against her shoulders.  But soon he has to get up and get ready for the long day he has ahead of him.  Vix grabs on to his wrist in a weak and sleep addled attempt at keeping Lee in bed curled around her but it’s half hearted at best and he does have to get up.  He leaves a trail of kisses across her exposed shoulder before sliding out of bed and Vix watches him through slitted eyes as he pads naked through the open door of the bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom.  The sunlight coming through the slats of the blinds casts shadows across all that glorious skin and Vix can clearly see the freckles that cover Lee’s shoulders and upper arms.  She smiles into Tom’s pillow as Lee disappears into the bathroom and hears the shower start up, once again wondering how it is that she got so lucky.

Now that she’s awake, Vix figures that she may as well get up and go make coffee.  Anyone who knows Lee knows how much he needs coffee in the mornings before he can function properly.  She rolls out of bed and grabs a pair of panties and an old band t-shirt of hers from a drawer, pulls them both on and wanders out to the kitchen with a yawn.  As she passes the bathroom, she hears the shower running and ponders whether or not to slip inside and take advantage of a naked and wet Lee.  But he has somewhere he has to be so she’ll save that for later.  Flicking on the coffee machine, Vix stands and stares out of the window, sleep still fogging her brain slightly, before getting two mugs a cupboard.  She yawns and stretches her arms above her head, back cracking loudly but feeling wonderful.  Her hair is a tangled mess and she grumbles as she tries to drag her fingers through it.  Giving up entirely, she grabs the hair band that’s lying on the counter top and ties it up and out of the way.  Just as she’s finishing coaxing her hair into the elastic, two big hands are sliding against the sliver of skin that her t-shirt has revealed as her arms stretch up to tie up her hair, making her shiver slightly.

“You can’t wander around the house dressed like that when I have to leave for the day,” Lee breathes against the top of her head.

“Serves you right for going to work and not letting me come too,” Vix smirks and angles her head to the side so that Lee can lower his head and nuzzle the side of her neck.  His hands come to rest against the skin of her belly, fingertips just skimming the top of her panties.  She leans back against him, the fabric of his pants rubbing deliciously against the back of her thighs.

“Promise me you won’t get dressed today.  Just stay like this until I get home,” Lee growls into the side of Vix’s neck, giving her skin a little nip.  “It’ll make my day a little more bearable if I can think that this is how you’ll be when I get home later.”

“But what if I want to go outside?” Vix chuckles.  “Pretty sure the neighbours won’t appreciate the sight as much as you do.”

“Then don’t go outside,” Lee murmurs into her skin, hands sliding up and under Vix’s t-shirt a little before heading back down so that he can skim his fingertips under the waistband of her panties.  He splays his hands out over her hipbones and pulls her back against him.  She grins when she feels him half hard in his pants already and gets up on tip-toes so that she can rotate her hips up against him. “Stop that!  I have to go to work!”

Vix wriggles around in Lee’s arms so that she can face him and he watches with a smirk as her hazel eyes are swallowed by the black of her pupils when she sees what he’s wearing.

“Oh, you utter _bastard,_ ” Vix gasps, taking in the grey suit pants, the white button down with the top buttons undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and no tie.  But what’s _really_ got her attention is the waistcoat.  It’s the one that Tom had specially made for Lee last Christmas and it’s a perfect fit.  It’s buttoned up which means that it accentuates just how long his torso is, shows off his wide shoulders and narrower waist, and he _knows_ what it does to her.  He knows that she loves how long his body is and that she’ll spend _hours_ mapping every last inch of his torso whenever she can. 

“What?” Lee says innocently, but his smirk says something entirely different.  Vix’s hands skitter over his waistcoat, playing with the hem and then running her hands up over the front again and again.  She can’t seem to settle her hands in one place, her fingers tracing every line and curve where it’s moulded perfectly to his body.  She runs her hands down the front one more time before sliding them around to his back so that she can feel the different material.  It’s a beautiful charcoal silk and it catches deliciously on the calluses of her palms as she spreads her fingers to cup Lee’s shoulders.

“You _know_ what,” Vix says in a low voice as she slowly and purposefully angles her hips so that she’s rubbing up against Lee’s now very interested cock.  He hisses through his teeth and tightens his grip on her hips, thumbs digging in to her flesh. 

“No, I don’t,” Lee replies, backing Vix up against the kitchen counter and pressing himself against her.  “Why don’t you refresh my memory?”

Vix glares at Lee from under her eye lashes for all of 2 seconds before literally climbing him like a tree.  She hooks a thigh around his waist which gives her the leverage to get her other leg around him to lock both behind his back.  She gets her arms around his neck and crushes their lips together in a bruising kiss.  She kisses him like he’s the air she needs to breathe and Lee staggers back a step, stunned at how powerful Vix’s reaction is to his outfit.  But in a split second, he’s kissing her back fiercely, wrapping his arms around her and holding on tight.  She feels _amazing_ against him, hot and hungry and he tries to remember why he’s fully clothed rather than naked in bed with Vix riding him hard to put him away wet.  He moves his hands down to her ass, digging his fingers in when she moans into his mouth and uses her thighs so that she can grind against his cock, now very much interested in the proceedings. 

Lee takes a step forwards and puts Vix down on the kitchen counter, a coffee mug shooting off the surface and smashing on the slate floor.  Neither of them pays it any mind.  Lee being so tall means that when he pulls Vix to the edge of the counter, his cock is perfectly level with Vix’s crotch and he wastes no time rutting against her, his pants and her underwear the only barriers between them.  Vix sinks her hands into Lee’s hair, grabbing fist full’s and tugging.  He groans into her mouth, cursing the fact that he put clothes on at all.  When he pulls away, Vix whimpers and follows his lips with her own, desperate for more.

“I have to go to work,” Lee says breathlessly, eyes slipping closed as Vix tugs harder on his hair.

“No you don’t,” Vix whines, tightening her legs around his waist and grinding shamelessly against him.

“Yes, I do,” Lee huffs, wanting to stay and let Vix thoroughly debauch him.  He knows that his day is going to be long and dull, as well as absolutely necessary.  Vix pouts up at him and it takes all his will power to put a stop to it before he really _can’t_ leave the house.  “I’ll be home before you know it.”

“You’re evil, you know that right?” Vix grumbles and when Lee steps back to get himself in order, she doesn’t let go, clinging to him in a last ditch attempt to get him to stay.  He laughs and slides his hands under her ass, taking her with him as he strides to the front door.  She noses at the sensitive spot under his jaw, doing nothing to dissipate his hard on.  He leans to one side to get his bag off the chest in the hallway and Vix reluctantly unhooks her legs and slides to the floor.   She looks up at him mournfully and he hates to leave her like this but he’s running late and it’s time to go.

“Stop pouting Little One,” Lee grins, tipping Vix’s head up with a finger under her chin and leans down to drop a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Vix grumbles and makes shooing motions towards the door.  “You just leave me here with my never-ending sexual frustration while you go and be charming and beautiful for the press.”

“Good girl,” Lee smiles and with one last kiss, he disappears out the door leaving Vix standing in the hallway, flustered and horny as she stares hotly at his retreating back.

 

****    ****   ****   ****   ****

 

Vix spends her morning wandering from room-to-room at home, determined not to just fling her panties across the room and alleviate some of her horniness before Lee gets home. 

But she can’t help her thoughts from straying to how fucking _good_ Lee had looked that morning  before he’d left, and the way his clothes accentuated all his best features.  She doesn’t know where the obsession with Lee and his obscenely long torso came from, she just knows that whenever he wears a waistcoat, heat pools in her groin and she can’t think straight. 

Tom wears waistcoats like a second skin and Vix reacts just the same when he does.  But with Lee, it’s different, stronger.  He rarely wears anything that elongates him further, says it makes him look too tall, too much like a giant.  Tom always tells him that there’s no such thing as too tall and that he should just shut the fuck up and wear the waistcoat.  It was one of the reasons that he’d had the grey one custom tailored for Lee.  The other reason is because he loves to see Vix totally lose her shit whenever Lee puts it on.  She thinks it may have something to do with her childhood obsession with Gene Kelly.  But then again, it’s probably just because it’s Lee.

Vix spends the rest of the morning down in the training room kicking the shit out of the punching bag she has hanging from the ceiling.  It takes the edge of a little but after 2 hours, it’s not really helping.  She doesn’t bother changing or showering afterwards, even though she knows she probably should.  She probably stinks but she doesn’t care. 

Mid-afternoon, she gives up and flops on the couch to watch mindless TV until Lee gets home.

 

****   ****   ****   ****   ****

 

Lee spends the day in a hot, stuffy hotel room talking to an endless stream of journalists and bloggers about his latest film. 

He tries not to let his thoughts stray to how Vix’s body was pressed so hotly against his own in the kitchen that morning.  He tries not to think about all the delicious little sounds she makes when he has her pinned underneath him.  And he definitely tries not to think about the way she smells: summer rain and strength mixed with fresh linen and spring flowers.

He spends most of the day trying to hide that fact that he’s half hard in his dress pants.

 

****   ****   ****   ****   ****   ****

 

Lee is practically vibrating out of his skin as he drives home, desperate to get through the front door and spend the rest of the night letting Vix do whatever she wants to him. 

He pulls into the driveway of the house and nearly trips over his own feet in his rush to get to the front door.  He barely manages to get the door closed behind him when he suddenly has Vix launching herself at him, taking a running jump and her legs going back to their familiar place around his waist and arms around his neck.  She smashes their lips together in a hot, hungry kiss that has too much teeth but is absolutely perfect.  He grabs a hold of her ass with one hand and shoves his other into her hair, anchoring her against his body as he stands there in the hallway while she practically eats him alive.

“Where the _fuck_ have you been?” Vix whines when she has to pull away to breathe.  She doesn’t go far though, nipping at Lee’s bottom lip with her teeth.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Lee almost chants, breathless and so very glad to be home with his arms full of Vix.  She still wearing what little she had on that morning, just like he’d asked and he feels a little guilty about being home 2 hours later than he’d planned.  “They snuck in 3 extra interviews at the last minute so we over ran.”

When he noses at the side of her neck, he gets impossibly harder in his pants when he notices that among her usual scents, he can smell that she’s been down in the training room.  There’s an undertone of the leather from the punching bag and the heady aroma of sweat and arousal.  He _loves_ that smell, never failing to get him instantly hard.  Vix notices and, tightening her thighs around Lee’s middle, leans in so that her lips are pressed against the skin next to his ear.

“You’ll have to make it up to me,” Vix purrs, burying her hands in his hair to grab a hold. 

“Oh?  And what do you have in mind?”  Lee growls when Vix takes his earlobe between her teeth at the same time as she grinds her hips against him.

“If you’re not inside me in the next 5 sec........”

Vix doesn’t get to finish her sentence because Lee has spun them around and he’s slamming her up against the wall next to the front door, his hand in her hair the only thing stopping her from cracking her head open on the brickwork.  He lets go of her with both hands, her thighs more than capable of holding her in place, and gets to work on his belt.  He fumbles a little, not helped at all by the fact that Vix yanks his head back by his hair so that she can devour his mouth again, sending his brain offline for a moment.  He gets back on track seconds later, unbuckling his belt and practically ripping the front of his dress pants to get the zipper down far enough to get his cock out with one hand and reach between them with the other to pull Vix’s panties to one side.  In one rough, hard thrust he’s inside, both of them groaning into each other’s mouths as they both get what they’ve been wanting since the morning.  Lee stills for a moment, savouring the hot, tight heat of Vix’s cunt before she gets impatient and pulls on his hair hard enough that his scalp burns.  He takes the hint and starts to try and fuck her through the wall.

They both lose themselves in each other, the air around them full of nothing but the dull thud of Vix’s back against the hallway wall and the harsh breaths that they both suck in when their lips part for long enough for them to breathe.  Vix looks down between them, moaning when she takes in the fact that Lee is still fully clothed, his pants somehow managing to cling to his hips as she watches him slide harshly in and out of her, revelling in the feeling.  He grabs hold of both her wrists and pins them against the wall above her head, holding her in place.  She lets her head thump back against the wall when Lee hits that spot inside her just right and he takes the opportunity to sink his teeth into the side of her neck. 

“Fuck, _yeeesss_.....” Vix groans, urging Lee on with her hips and thighs, her arms straining against Lee’s hand on her wrist as his bulk covers her completely.  She feels owned.  Owned and marked and the only thing keeping her against the wall now are the aching muscles in her thighs and the force that Lee is using to fuck her through the bricks behind her. 

Neither one of them is going to last much longer, not when they’ve both been waiting all day for this.  Vix can already feel the heat that’s been pooling in her belly start to spread out through her body under her skin, pushing her closer to the edge.  Lee lifts his head to look her in the eyes, pupils blown as he bites down on his kiss swollen bottom lip so that he can watch Vix as she starts to come apart.

“Come on baby, show me,” Lee whispers and Vix just flies apart at the seams, arching her back off the wall as her climax crashes through her.  Her eyes roll into the back of her head as her vision whites out at the edges and she moans long and low.  Her thighs tighten impossibly more around Lee’s waist and that’s all he needs for his own orgasm to slam into him with the sort of force that scares him a little in its intensity.  He comes with his cock buried deep inside her, marking her from within to go with his teeth marks on her neck and the bruises of his fingers on her hips.

They both come back to themselves slowly, Vix still pinned to the wall with Lee pressed against her.  If he wasn’t then she would have slithered to the floor, her legs having apparently turned to jelly.  He nuzzles against her neck, leaving little kisses against the angry red marks that his teeth have left behind.  He lets go of her wrists so that she can thread her fingers through the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck, her other hand clutching at his bicep.  They stay like that, happily exhausted and wrapped up in each other as they enjoy the afterglow.  Both of them are so oblivious to anything else but each other that they don’t hear the car pull up in the driveway outside.

“I’M HO........Well, _hello_ ,” Tom comes bowling through the front door, grin on his face which just gets wider when he sees Vix and Lee slumped against the hallway wall together, panting and sweaty.  Lee has his head buried in Vix’s neck as he leans against her, keeping her pinned against the wall.  “And to what do I owe the pleasure of coming home to you both spent and sated in the hallway?”

Vix manages to drag her eyes open for long enough to look down and Tom’s eyes follow them until he sees the waistcoat.

“Ah! Well, that would explain it,” Tom chuckles, dropping his bag and taking the few steps towards his lovers so that he can kiss Vix hello.  She makes a little happy noise in the back of her throat; glad that Tom’s home but too spent to do anything more than let him kiss her.  He relinquishes her lips eventually, turning to Lee and tugging on his hair so that he lifts his head long enough for Tom to kiss him too.  “I see that you two have been having fun without me.”

“Mm-hmm....”Lee hums into Vix’s neck when Tom lets go of his hair and he drops his head to her shoulder again.  Tom just chuckles and turns to pick up his bag before heading to the bedroom. 

Lee somehow manages to straighten up, letting Vix’s trembling legs fall to the floor.  She reaches down and tucks him back into his pants, doing them up before running her hands up his waistcoat one last time.

“Think I’ll wear this more often,” Lee smirks, eyes heavy lidded as he looks down at Vix.  “Especially if that’s how I get welcomed home.”

Vix just grins lazily up at him, taking in the stormy blue-grey eyes, his mussed hair and her heart flutters in her chest.  He looks beautiful and she’s pretty sure that she’ll never be able to get enough of him, of either of them.  Her boys, her giants.

“Come on,” Lee says, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles before tugging her towards the bedroom after Tom.  “I think our boy is feeling a little left out.”


End file.
